The embodiments described herein relate generally to a single blank for forming a reinforced container and, more particularly, to a single blank for forming a reinforced container having corner posts.
At least some known containers that are used to transport and/or store products may be stacked one on the other when the products are being transported or stored. This layering of containers may sometime cause the containers on the lower layers may be deformed by compression forces applied thereto by the upper layers of containers. When a container deforms or crushes, products within the container may then be required to support the weight of the upper layers. As such, the products within the containers may be damaged during transport and/or storage. At least the containers on the lower layers can be reinforced to facilitate supporting the weight of the upper layers without the products in the lower layers of containers being damaged.
At least one known reinforced container is formed from multiple blanks of sheet material. More specifically, an un-reinforced container is formed from one blank, and additional end inserts are formed from the other blanks. The end inserts are then positioned within the un-reinforced container to reinforce at least the end panels of the un-reinforced container. Such reinforced containers are more costly than un-reinforced containers because of the additional blanks needed to form the inserts. Further, the multiple blanks require additional time to form the reinforced container. Moreover, keeping track of the different blanks can cause additional problems when trying to assemble a reinforced container and all of the needed blanks cannot be located. Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler blank for forming a reinforced container.